Animals are often restrained by humans, for example, with a collar and leash for walking a dog. It is often a challenge to train an animal, whether domesticated or otherwise, not to pull excessively on a leash or other lead. Such excessive pulling not only may be harmful to the animal, but also may be aggravating to a person attempting to restrain, or control, the animal. Choker collars, spiked collars, and collars that incorporate electric shock devices have all been used and may—in varying degrees—be successful for controlling and/or training an animal.